Telecommunications above-ground terminal pedestals are the generally green-colored metallic boxes, measuring 12".times.12" by 1' or 2', which are generally seen along highway rights-of-way and adjacent telephone poles or walls or the like. They are normally painted green to blend in with nature's colors about them and are consequently generally unnoticed. In fact, the blending accomplished by these green-colored pedestals has worked too well. Personnel needing access to such terminals for maintenance and repair of the telecommunications systems often have difficulty recognizing and locating the pedestals in heavy growths and vegetations. A greater problem is presented by the fact that the pedestals are frequently unnoticed by maintenance crews using tractor driven power mowers. These mowers destroy the pedestals and sever the telecommunication lines therein, thereby requiring a great expenditure in manpower to re-establish the telecommunications system. Also, the water shedding covers on such pedestals are often damaged such that they do not provide a proper closure over the terminals, thus allowing moisture or foreign objects to enter the pedestal.